Even If It Kills Me
by Ange Dee Michels
Summary: Lily is a Life Bearer, the opposite of a Shinigami. Her job is to protect those she is assigned to. There's only one problem, she's stuck in an mental hospital in the U.S. when her charge is in Japan working on a certain deadly case.
1. Chapter 1

She sat, huddled in the far corner of the concrete room. She had her knees pulled to her chest and hid her face behind her arms that wrapped around them. The room was dark, cold, lonely, and it reeked of chemicals. She had lost count of the days she had been in the room, but she was sure by the changes in her body, it had at least been a year or two. Maybe more. She really didn't know for sure.

She was still sitting on the floor when the door opened, making her peek up over her arms to look at the person who entered. The person in the doorway froze for a second when her glowing violet eyes glance up at him, seeming to pierce through his body and into his own mind. Slowly, the man regained control over his nerves and cleared his throat.

"Lily. How are you doing today?" He calmly asked, flicking the light in the room on.

Lily winced, hiding her face against when te light hit her eyes. She recognized the man's voice. He was Dr. Yamanaka, a psycotherapist that worked in the 'hospital' that they had put her in. She frowned when she heard the doctor sit down on the bed that she was supposed to sleep in, she never did.

"So, how are your friends today Lily?" The Psycotherapist asked politely.

"They aren't my 'friends'." She growled at him.

Lily hated how this man worked. He acted like he was your friend one moment, then when you started to show a sign of comfort he turned around and called you delusional child.

"Really?" The doctor asked, sounding confused, "What about that one? What was his name? L?"

Lily's frown deepened, "You know nothing."

Dr. Yamanaka frowned, sighing sadly, "What about your powers then? Since you don't wish to talk about your friends?"

"My powers are fine." Lily said sharply, the doctor was approaching an even touchier subject.

The doctor turned his head away from the girl when she glance up at him again. Her eyes were too eery, too abnormal. He could hardly stand them looking at his back let alone his face.

"Then why don't you use them Lily? Why don't you use them to set yourself free?" Dr. Yamanaka asked, "Admit it to yourself Lily, and this could all be over soon enough. You don't have any powers. There is no one by the name of L. There is no God named Kira."

"I can't use my powers to save myself!" Lily hissed at him, "Life Bearers can only use their powers to save the one they are to protect! You are keeping me from doing my duty! He will die! Do you want to on your shoulders? Kira will kill him!"

Dr. Yamanaka stood, sighing again as his patients yelling turned to screams of rage. He had cured psycopaths before, serial killers even, but this case he could not help. He only tried because it was his job. After the first few weeks, he had completely given up. This girl could not be helped.

"Security!" He yelled, pressing the button on his ID tag.

"I'll give you one more chance Lily. Please, for our own sake. Tell the truth!" Dr. Yamanaka exclaimed, turning on his heel to look into glowing violet eyes.

"He will die." Lily whimpered, tears running down her face, "Just let me go."

Dr. Yamanaka pitied the girl. He really did, but he couldn't help her. Not when she refused to help herself. When the door opened and three men ran into the room, two grabbing the girl and restraining her and one holding a needle filled with a strong sedative, the doctor simply stepped out of their way. This was all he could do for her.

Lily thrashed as the men picked her up and held her down on her bed. She could see the door, if she could only get out of the men's hold she could make a run for it. He began screaming for help, trying to get anyone, even a Shinigami or another Life Bearer, to save her. She knew it was hopeless though, they were bound by the same rules as she was. Only save those who you are assigned. Only reap the souls that are meant to be. Only hand over the notebooks to those who can use it properly. No one would save her. She had to do this on her own.

As the needle pierced the large vein in her right arm, she whispered a quiet promise.

"I will save you L Lawliet. Even if it kills me."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters in this story. I only own Lily and the Life Bearers. I make no money off this story and I do not ever wish to.

* * *

L sat on his couch in front of his computers, nibbling on his thumb as he thought. Watari had just told him some very interesting news. In the American state of Nevada there was news of a woman who had significant knowledge on Kira. The only problem with this potential knowledge is that the U.S. did not believe that Kira was real. They believed that he was a serial killer that had a lot of connections. So the woman was locked away in a mental facility until she was proven healthy enough to form back into society.

L was feeling almost desperate now, his mind running faster than it had even run before. He had to prove that Light Yagami was Kira, he was almost 100% sure of it now. The discovery of the Death Notes and even more intense questioning and supervision had given him his own answers. Now all he needed was a way to make sure Light didn't get away with everything that he had done. He needed a way to show the rest of the Kira detectives that he was right.

He pressed a button on his computer and spoke, "Watari, prepare a plane to Nevada."

* * *

Lily woke up gasping, her eyes wide and her body shaking. She kept seeing it happen over and over again. Her charge's death, it was literally killing her. This had never happened before. Yes, she had mourned when she couldn't protect her previous charges that ha died, but never had she felt her own body and soul dying. Life Bearers were not supposed to die. The only way it could happen was if they took too many lethal blows for their charge or if their souls became attached to someone and that person died. But that just didn't happen. I took many millennia for the lethal attacks to take off enough of a Life Bearer's life span to kill them. For that to happen there would have to be an attack almost every day.

The room was dark once again, but the darkness only lasted a moment before the door was opened and the lights were turned on. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from the door, blocking out as much light as she could. Why couldn't they at least warn her before they did that?

"Get up," The security guard ordered as he pulled her to her feet, "You have company."

She opened her eyes and looked at him in shock, ignoring the flinch that he made when he saw her eyes. She never had company. Not even the other Life Bearers on Earth would visit her. They would risk harming their charge if they did.

Lily stood quietly as the man wrapped her torso in a straight jacket. She never really saw a point in this. It was not like she would actually hurt anyone, at least not unless they were harming her charge. Then she could get very violent. She even walked quietly down the hall as the guard pulled her along to the large visitation room.

She had never been in the room before, but it looked exactly as she had imagined it. One wall was almost completely made of a two-way mirror while the rest of the room was concrete. There was a little table in the center of the room. One side had a metal folding chair that was attachted to the floor and had rings were the straight jacket would be attached so she couldn't move from her sitting position.

Once she was seated and securely attached to the metal chair the guard left the room. She waited patiently, wondering who could possibly be visiting her. She was beginning to wonder if Dr. Yamanaka was pulling another one of his tests on her when the door reopened and two men walked in. Her eyes widened as she watched the one of them take a seat in the chair across from her and the other stood silently by the first's side. She wasn't aware that she had stopped forcing herself to breath until the man across from her tilted his head slightly, as if studying her.

The first man was dressed in casual dark blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. He was wearing a mask that made her want to laugh, but the situation wouldn't let her. He also had familiar, pale, white skin and black, messy hair. He stood on his toes, squating on the chair rather than fully sitting on it. The second man wore a black duster jacket whiet a black top hat on his head, barely covering up his white hair. The second man was much older then the first. Age seventy-six if her eyes were reading correctly, while the first man was twenty-five.

"Your name is Lily, correct?" The first man asked her, making her breathing stop once again when she heard his voice.

Maybe luck was on her side after all.

Lily nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off the man that was her charge. Not only did she recognize his voice, but she recognized the mask that he wore in front of people he was interrogating in person.

"What is your last name?" He asked her.

"I have none." She answered.

"Why?" He asked her again, his voice staying steady and revealing nothing of his emotions or thoughts.

"I was not born with one. My kind only has first names."

"What is your kind?"

"You wouldn't believe me." She stated.

"I might." He responded.

That's when she saw it, his life span. He only had twenty-three days left. She almost choked on her inhale when she saw the light around his life span. His name was in a Death Note.

"You're dying." She whispered, forcing herself not to let the tears the welled up in her eyes fall.

"How do you know that?" He asked her suddenly.

The only evidence that she had hit a nerve was the very slight tensing of his shoulders.

"I can see it." Lily answered numbly, not being able to lie to him.

"You own a Note." He stated, using a shortened term for what he really meant.

"No." She answered.

"You are a Shinigami." He said, quieter then before so the people on the other side of the mirror wouldn't hear him.

"The opposite." She told him, not able to look away from his life clock as if slowly ticked closer to zero.

The man stared at her for a moment before he turned to other and nodded. The second man walked out the door and left the room. Lily didn't watch him leave, she was too focused on try to find a way to save her charge.

Her charge looked back at Lily before asking, "What do you know of Kira?"

Her eyes snapped to the eyes holes in the mask. He did not flinch when the violet began to glow brighter.

"He is the one that did this to you?" She asked, anger slowly creeping into her system.

"No." He said, "I wrote my own name in the Note."

Lily's heart felt like is shattered and her anger dissipated, sadness filling where it had once been.

"Why?" She whispered, tears falling freely now.

The man watched for a moment before he answered her, "So he couldn't take my life."

Lily's head dropped and she stared at her lap, tears soaking into the fabric of the straight jacket.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let myself be caught. Now my charge is dying. I failed again." She mumbled to herself, not paying attention to the fact that the man that was her charge could still hear her.

Before L could come to a conclusion on what the girl was talking about, Watari walked back into the room, security guards following him. The guards unlocked Lily from her chair and then removed the straight jacket from her body. Lily looked at them in shock. What was going on?

She looked at 'The Masked Man' as she was handed all of her belongings that had been on her when she was brought here. Her eyes questioned him silently on what was happening.

"You're coming with us." He stated simply as he stood hunched over, making him only and inch or two taller then her.

Hope filled her as she was taken out of the building and into a small car that was waiting with a driver in the front seat. She still had a chance to save him after all. Even if it meant taking a hit from a Death God.


End file.
